


Rewrite the Stars

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Domestic Moments, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Slow Burn, enemies to lovers in a way, fluff (also tried), inspired by a song, or at least i tried to do humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: Emma has done everything in her life alone. That is why when she gets partnered up with Killian Jones for six months as her dancing partner, she does not like it. But it's either that or continue pissing Regina off and mess up the chance to take her dancing career to the next level. No way is she gonna pass that up, so reluctantly she agrees. Between late night talks, grilled cheeses, secrets spilled in the dark, Emma soon finds herself falling hard for the man who shows there might just be a life beyond dancing, but is she brave enough to go after it?





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So rules of these series: 1- I totally broke rule number one cause this is obviously no deleted scene and coming purely from my fantasies of more Captain Swan. I'm such a rebel, lol. And 2-Whatever I write for this series has to be inspired by a song, so I followed that much. It is based on the song by The Greatest Showman. Full disclosure I did not watch the movie but sure as hell heard all the songs and this one was very nice in my opinion.

**Rewrite the Stars:**

 

"Stop, stop, STOP! Cut the music! Now! Cut it off, I said!"

 

Emma landed on the mat with a painful  _thump!,_ the air rushing out of her lungs on impact, and shock smacking her face at Regina's suddenly angry words directed at Anton and then spinning around to look at her with a disapproval in her eyes and a disappointment in the shaking of her head.

 

"Miss Swan, what the hell was that," Regina waved her hand at her frustatingly while Emma bit back a snarky remark and pulled herself up with a tired sigh, muscles burning from overuse, knowing she wouldn't bother offering one of those hands to help her up. "Now you do realize this is a competition you're working for - _the highest_ of world dance competitions, need I remind you-and not some circus performance like the one I just caught you displaying!"

 

Again, Emma bit back her annoyance. This was her instructor after all, and so she mumbled a lame, "I was practicing, I didn't know you were gonna come in until the afternoon."

 

"Obviously," Regina scoffed, flipping her shiny black hair back and continuing on with her reprimand like Emma was a child and not her very full twenty-three years old, thank you very much --then again, in Regina's mid-thirties, it must pale in comparison. "And do you know what I expected to see when I walked in-"

 

As if on cue, the door opened and someone walked in. Emma focused on stretching her arm across her chest as Regina hissed a " _Finally_." to whoever was the poor soul getting her wrath today too, but much to her surprise:

 

"Calm down, Your Majesty, it's not my bloody fault you've a maze of a building -And can I also comment on your security, darling, not British friendly that. See, there was this fellow, about this tall, and he needs to work on his people skills like you-"

 

Emma snorted and then tried to cover it up with a cough when Regina shot her a death glare, but past her shoulder, Tall, Dark,  _and woah does he look good in a leather jacket!_ eye's met hers twinkling with amusement, and her jaw almost dropped at how hot he was. Handsome too, but hot...hot just fit him more.

 

"Jones," Regina started with a roll of her eyes, massaging her temples as if being in their presence was oh so stressful, and for a second Emma wondered if it was that time of the month. But then her gaze shifted to England over there and the corner of her lips began fighting an impossible battle to not break out in a grin at the mimicking he was doing behind her back, massaging his temples too and mutely copying her, "Don't make me regret this decision because...what's so funny, Miss Swan?"

 

"Nothing," Emma answered quickly and another smile tempted to crack out when Regina eyed her suspiciously and the stranger hastily brought his hands down to clasp behind his back just in the time for Regina's without a warning spin.

 

"Oh what's the matter, love? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

 

Who was this guy and his gift of hitting on Regina Mills' nerve?

 

Respect.

 

Regina, meanwhile, kept glancing between the two of them, considering Emma's neutral expression and his just blatant smirk before she inhaled a deep breath and adjusted her blouse. "Right. Killian Jones, Emma Swan. Emma Swan, Killian Jones. Now let me be clear: I'm not in the mood for introductions and exchanging favorite colors and all of those other nonessential things, so I'll keep it brief."

 

Emma and  _Killian_ ( she'd never met a Killian before, an uncommon name certainly, but she had to admit she liked it, suited him somehow) shared a secret look regarding The Queen's impatient and shamelessly abrasive attitude.

 

"Grand. Coffee later then, Swan?"

 

It was hard to tell if he was joking or actually being serious. It was also hard to tell why her heart was racing the way it was as if she could be...nervous.

 

"Uh..."

 

"Yes, yes, later please," Regina interrupted, clearly exasperated with how long this was taking. Emma couldn't blame her; she was also beginning to get exasperated by the smirk he hadn't wiped off his face yet and the feet that fidgeted the more she stood in front of those damn piercing blue eyes.

 

"Alright, shall I tell her, Your Majesty, or will you do the honors?"

 

"Tell me what?" Emma demanded, dread poking at her stomach. 

 

"Ah, so you  _are_ a spitfire," Killian grinned widely, looking so merry and entertained.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Jones, shut up before I send you back to the United Kingdom you hailed from, and let me get through this before your future partner decides to run out on you."

 

"My future what now?"

 

Killian wiggled his fingers at her general direction, and Emma was all the more confused with what this was. Regina sighed. " _Dancing_ partner," she clarified and succeeded in putting Emma at ease again, but suddenly that just left more questions. "Emma, I had this fool fly out here to-"

 

"I prefer devilishly handsome, if you don't mind."

 

"-TO BE your dancing partner until the competition arrives and then you will do your solo. You two will improve on each other over the next six months, and I expect better results from you by the end of this week-"

 

"But-"

 

"No excuses, Emma. If you have any hope of getting better on those jumps and expressions and becoming the professional you've always dreamed of, you will do this."

 

Emma frowned. "What the hell qualifies him to help me?"

 

"Much actually," Killian said extracting his leather jacket and tossing it carelessly to the floor. "So put a smile on that face and I can show you, sweetheart."

 

Emma narrowed her eyes as Regina turned on her heel. "I'm glad you were so understanding, Miss Swan. Trust me, this is for your own good, you can thank me later."

 

"Wait, Regina..."

 

"Expect me on Friday."

 

"REGINA!"

 

*******

 

Emma crept down the hallway with her duffel bag in hand, stopping and pressing herself against the wall every now and then when she thought it to be the footsteps echoing somewhere close. Each time they passed or receded further away, she quickly took off again, running as best as she could on tiptoes and squinting around the corners into the darkened corridors to see if any security was there guarding attentively or sleeping.

 

They knew her, of course, and she got along well with them enough for someone who was used to keeping to herself all the time. The friends thing hadn't progressed since the fall out with Lily in high school -whom she thought was her best friend, but it turns out Emma Swan is a magnet for traitors and letdown's-and after meeting Regina on a completely luck by recital in her small town in Maine and moving on to become her student and allow her to be her mentor all the way in the big Apple, there just wasn't much room for creating new friendships and relationships of any kind besides practice, practice, practice.

 

Maybe that was a good thing.

 

Maybe her career was all she should have.

 

British boy was right, this building was like a maze. It reminded her of the first time she'd entered such a lavish studio, eyes blown wide in amazement despite the ache in her chest from a fresh heartbreak, nothing more on her name than the stubbornness and determination to face a very daunting and intimidating professional.

 

Regina Mills was definitely not a woman of games. It's either you do it or you don't, and they'd had more than their fair share of disagreements over the years because of that. Emma had lost count of how many times she'd contemplated quitting when she was just a year shy of eighteen, a newcomer and with no financial support whatsoever. On top of that having to withstand Regina's temper and harsh criticism and the tears that came along with it.

 

Damn it.

 

Damn it, she should just do it. Just get it over with and not piss Regina off further, but he...something about him just put Emma off  kilter and she didn't like it one fucking bit.

 

She finally rounded the corner and expelled a relieved breath at the sight of the white doors illuminated like her own personal lighthouse by the moonlight pouring through the windows. It was late, close to two in the morning if she had to guess, but her body ignored that and so did her eager feet as she rushed to the handle, threw one of the doors open and went in.

 

Inside, Emma finds the spacious room cast in shadow and smiles at the vacantness of it all, having learned a long time ago to be intimate with your loneliness rather than see it as the enemy. And if it just so happens to be a sad smile than so be it. She heads directly to one of the black bars by the wall and drops down with her bag to situate the half sole canvas shoes at her feet-

 

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

 

Emma jumped up so fast that her head knocked into the bar. "Shit..." she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head with the heel of her hand and wincing at the dull throb of pain that trembled through her skull.

 

"Bloody hell..." She saw him approach from the other side of the room, concern in his voice and his long legs reaching her faster than she could blink in that moment.

 

"No! No, no, stay right there, what are you...ow, fuck that hurt," she looked up at him, a warning in her tone. "What are you doing here?" she practically shouted.

 

"Allow me, darling," Killian said quietly and gracefully came to kneel on the floor to finish adjusting the half sole's. He did it with a gentleness that surprised her given his roguish appearance. For a minute she just stayed entranced on his hands and felt her resistance fade with the light brush of his fingers on her skin. "You've been avoiding me for two weeks, Swan. Forgive me if sneaking up on you in the middle of the night was the only way to get your attention."

 

Emma blinked, snapping out of her daze, remembering who she was. "Yeah," she pulled herself up, waving off the hand he offered. "And apparently you can't take a hint."

 

He sighed. "It's not my hint to take, love." and stood up too. "I was summoned by Regina, and as surprising as it may seem, I do honor the deals I make. I promised six months of my contribution and she promised me yours."

 

Emma glared at him. "Nobody told me anything."

 

Killian took a step forward and she took a step back. He stopped and ran a stressed hand through his hair. Emma tried not to follow the movement. "Like it or not, we are dancing partners now."

 

"You're right," Emma conceded sweetly. "I don't like it." and sidestepped past him unsure of where this irritation was coming from. He caught her arm and tugged with enough force for her to face him. Their eyes locked.

 

"You're a tough lass," he whispered, honest gaze burning into hers. "I admire that in a woman."

 

"You do?" she breathed and cursed herself for being so weak in the knees for his proximity.

 

"Aye-which is why I'm so grateful I have the strength to do this!" The floor suddenly disappeared from under her, and Emma shrieked as she swayed forward in the air. She scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck while a wicked grin broke out across his face. "That's more like it."

 

She glared at him and hoped to God he was able to see it in the dark. "Put. Me. Down." but even as she said this through gritted teeth, she hesitated on loosening her hold. 

 

"Nonsense, darling," he shook his head, trying for all he could to be Mr.Serious here while Emma counted  _one, two, three_...and did her best not to pinch him  _ **hard**._ "We are going to dance."

 

"Like this?" Emma questioned and shot him a skeptical look. "Please, you're only going to hurt yourself, Jones."

 

She almost gasped when the hand on her back and under her knees tightened suddenly at his abrupt stop. She wasn't expecting that but damn was he one for dramatics. Another reason to add to her 'Why I cannot like you' list that just kept growing and growing...

 

"Killian."

 

"What?"

 

"Call me, Killian, love. I insist." Emma swallowed nervously. Her heart was doing that racing thing again -the one she'd managed to avoid for two weeks- and she was just confused.

 

"Okay...?" What did that mean?

 

_Oh don't play stupid,_ a very stupid little voice that sounded very much like her own answered.

 

He nodded and continued walking toward who knows where. For a moment she didn't put up a fight and allowed him to carry her bridal style, but then the silence became too comfortable and she desperately needed a distraction from his muscled chest.

 

"So what, is this the part where I insist you call me Emma?" she tried to joke but the warmth of his body made everything unsettling in that totally dangerous kind of way.

 

"As a matter of fact, I'll stick with the Swan."

 

"You know what I'd like to stick?"

 

"You and me in a very intimate position?"

  
"No," Emma snapped, her annoyance quickly rising. "Don't look at me like that, that's not what I meant! I swear the minute you let me down I will..." The heat rushing to her cheeks cut her off and he smirked all knowingly. 

 

"Alas, the injuries can be saved for later  _after_ we've practiced." 

 

"Heck yes they will," Emma muttered irritably. 

 

"Does that sound like a surrender to my ears? Hm?"

 

"Damn it, Killian, just put me down for God's sakes!" she all but shouted, squirming impatiently in his arms and accidentally knocking her forehead into his jaw.

 

"Bloody hell woman! On one condition."

 

"Let me guess, a dan-"

 

"Dance, yes. Wonderful, you're catching up." Emma rolled her eyes and he looked down at her. "So might you please make this less difficult and comply?"

 

She sighed. Her heart torn between wanting to fly and fall and give it her all, but scared he would prove her right. Scared this simmering electricity would be exactly what brought her dancing to life again.

 

Killian studied her for a minute while she pretended to not be having a mental freak out. Out of nowhere the floor was back under her feet, but she was late to remove her arms from around his neck. One of his hands slid down to rest on her hip. She froze right then and there, afraid to move, even to breathe, and when he released her to step past her shoulder and click a button on the stereo, Emma felt her lungs welcome the air.

 

The familiar first notes of one of the songs from  _The Greatest Showman_   soundtrack started to play.

 

"Would you prefer lights on or off?" he asked her quietly.

 

"Off," Emma admitted much to her surprise.

 

"Come on then." He led her to the middle of the room. They faced each other in the dark and Emma promised herself it would just be one dance and she'd go back to avoiding him. She'd go back to (trying to) despising him.

 

"This is a one time thing, Killian." Emma told him firmly.

 

"A one time thing," he echoed.

 

One dance turned to two. Then three. Then four. And then in the morning they danced in the daylight too.

 

*******

 

"Don't crack a bone there, Swan." 

 

"Trying my best not to," Emma huffed more at his swagger of an entrance than at the tired arms stretching towards her feet, her fingertips just barely skimming the top of her toes before she sighed and fell back again with a grimace.

 

"Hello!" Killian's grinning face popped up in front of her and she definitely wanted to comment how standing in between her heaving stomach was not the way to go here, but hell, their practices almost always involved him picking her up and throwing her up into the air only for his hands to land on some sort of exposed skin if not the arms, the waist, or the thighs.

 

It was hard to concentrate like that when touching was a huge part of their routine for seven hours a day, and sometimes bleeding into the night too because they'd developed this bad habit of him and her and a sleeping world and only the moon as their witness to the glides and jumps and twirls they were slowly perfecting. No one had said anything so far- not even Leroy who'd walked in on them and was the biggest damn gossip in the entire damned city- but the looks Regina gave them after some well-earned praise made it seem like she was in on some secret other than their midnight (extra) practicing.

 

"Did you miss me?" he asked her so brightly that she was almost tempted to say  _yes, yes I did,_ and reach up to kiss the grin right off his face. Almost. Not quite.

 

It wasn't the first time she'd crossed paths with an almost, and an almost kiss, and an almost confession. He'd asked her the same question every time he returned with their lunch -another bad habit they'd developed over the course of four months- and each time she managed to deflect, there was always something that dimmed in those beautiful blue eyes of his. Something like...hope. But then the next day it'd be back burning brighter than ever, and Emma wondered just how long she could keep this charade up.

 

Today was no different.

 

"Tell me there's grilled cheese in that bag, Jones, or someone's gonna die."

 

"No need to get murderous, love, of course I remembered to bring your vitamins and minerals."

 

Emma groaned loudly. "Nooo, salads?!" she said outraged. "You brought salads again?"

 

Killian put a hand to his heart and said in the most melodramatic voice he could muster, "You know me so well, Swan," and flashed his eyebrows when she rolled her eyes. "It's like you were made to be mine, wouldn't you say?"

 

"Ugh, what are you, my dad?"

 

He stepped to the side, nose wrinkling. "Dear God, no. Lover will do."

 

Emma sat upright and attempted to punch his leg but he dodged it at the last second. "No, thanks, I think I'll pass."

 

"Ooh, darling, that sounds an awful lot like a consideration."

 

"Then get your hearing checked out." Emma looked up at him expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give me the stupid salad so I can eat it and hate you."

Killian smiled and opened the bag to take out a...grilled cheese sandwich wrapped in plastic foil.

 

"Oh."

 

"I suppose there will be no hating me today, aye?" He knelt down to give it to her and Emma took it with a quiet "Thank you." A sincere one. 

 

But then Emma being Emma went and screwed up this cordial moment by blurting out, "So what changed your healthy ass?"

 

He chuckled at her lovely phrasing while Emma's cheeks filled with blush and she tried to just stuff her mouth with grilled cheese so nothing more embarrassing would slip out. He sat down next to her and pulled out a small box of onion rings, picking one up for him before placing it on her lap. "Oh it's still very much there, love." Killian turned and winked at her. "Thanks for admitting you notice my ass, by the way."

 

Emma snorted. "Like you don't notice mine."

 

Killian smiled and shook his head. He sighed. "In truth, you reminded me of something."

 

"What?"

 

Instead of answering, he turned and looked at her.  _Really_ looked at her. It was awkward not to chew, but his eyes didn't stop studying, searching, and he held her there until he said, "You didn't take a break, did you, Swan."

 

Emma looked away, wiping her mouth and suddenly feeling the need to run. "So?" Too defensive, too on-guard.

 

Killian shrugged as if this was all casual, but it wasn't and Emma was scared to hear what he'd noticed. What nobody else noticed. What nobody else cared to mention, not even her own instructor. "So there is always practicing. Perhaps you should consider living a life during it, otherwise you might miss it."

 

"Says the guy with a lot of friends, right?" That was low blow and she regretted it the second it was out of her mouth, but the sarcasm couldn't be helped.

 

"I have you." Emma swallowed thickly at that. "And the few loyal mates back home, yes."

 

"You think of me as your friend, Jones?" she whispered, some part of her wall crumbling to his gentle wrecking ball.

 

"Aye." he nodded seriously and she believed him. Emma was pretty good at telling when someone was lying and all his gaze revealed to her was honesty. "I shall get us water, Swan." he announced when he stood up and she just mumbled a "Yeah" in her stunned realization that he cared for her.

 

"Hey."

 

"No orange juice, I'm afraid," he claimed when he spun back to face her.

 

A smile tickled her corners. "No. Water will do."

 

He nodded, but before he could turn around and continue walking to the refillable water container, she made sure to confess, "You're my friend too."

 

*******

 

A week later, her phone lit up with a  _ding!_ Emma rubbed her eyes groggily, blinking repeatedly to adjust her vision to the complete darkness of her room. To the left, her hand reached for the phone sitting calmly on the nightstand and she leaned back on her pillow to open the new notification.

 

A text from an unknown number. Curious, she opened it to the picture of a beautifully stunning inky blue sky and stars scattered about the screen, a magnificent mixture of different colored dots spread across and up and down before her wonderstruck eyes.

 

**Unknown Number: Rewrite the stars, shall we, Swan?**

 

Her lips broke into a smile despite her sleep induced state and she immediately sat up against her headboard to reply:

 

**Emma: Stop quoting the Greatest Showman, you dork.**

 

**Emma: More importantly, how did you get my number?**

 

**Killian: Well a pirate must never reveal his secrets.**

 

**Killian: But if you must know, your password wasn't all that difficult. Open book to me, you are.**

 

Emma's cheeks burned for like the millionth time since meeting him.

 

**Emma: Damn it, Killian, I'm changing it now.**

 

**Killian: Please do, love. I'd like something more challenging.**

 

She huffed, both with amusement and annoyance with herself that he was able to guess it and get in. But then again ILOVEGRILLCHEESE wasn't her most brightest idea.

 

**Emma: Yes, I forgot you have a thing for competing.**

 

**Emma: So what's with the picture?**

 

**Killian: Do you like it?**

 

**Emma: Yeah...It's beautiful, actually. But stars aren't visible in New York.**

 

**Killian: Life can be full of surprises.**

 

**Emma: Bullshit, you googled.**

 

**Killian: On the contrary, dear, it's quite real. An old photograph taken from my hometown a long time ago. A camping trip to the Dalby forest when my brother and I were still just lads.**

 

She thought about this.

 

**Emma: Do you miss it?**

 

**Killian: Sometimes.**

 

**Killian: Only the memories it evokes.**

 

She couldn't agree. She'd never had a home to inspire such things.

 

**Emma: Is stargazing fun?**

 

**Killian: You can find out for yourself if you accept to letting me take you.**

 

**Emma: Maybe.**

 

**Emma: Okay yeah, when?**

 

**Killian: Details tomorrow, Swan.**

 

She scoffed, a grin forming.

 

**Emma: Seriously???**

 

**Killian: Cross my heart and hope to die. Pinky promise. Amen.**

 

**Emma: Fine, whatever. Goodnight.**

 

**Killian: Sweet dreams, Emma.**

 

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, feeling like a teenager with her first crush.

 

*******

 

"Bloody hell, are you sure you read those instructions correctly, Swan?"

 

" _Yes, Killian, yes._ Yes I did," Emma responded irritably from behind him. He was bent down at the waist, looking warily into the oven and his nose wrinkled in confusion, but he kept glancing over his shoulder as if he expected her to answer differently. She just stared him down every time, not caving, but when he turned back to the big weird heap of dough that was supposed to be their 'Homemade Pizza', she quickly scrolled through the directions on her phone again knowing she must have missed something.

 

"If you come clean now, darling, I promise I won't blame you."

 

She should come clean. She really, really should because something had obviously gone wrong, and Killian hadn't been the one putting crap into that large bowl. Fuck.

 

"Can you shut up? I swear I...oh shit!" Emma gasped, understanding finally dawning over. "We forgot to dissolve the yeast!"

 

"We?" Killian asked incredulously as he straightened up and crossed his arms.

 

"Yes,  _WE,"_ Emma poked his chest to emphasize and he just smirked. "We are in this together, we were cooking that stupid pizza TO-GE-THER, and this was also your idea too, Jones, don't forget that, plus you -why are you looking at me like that?"

 

Looking at her like...he was struggling not to laugh.

 

"What, do I got something in my teeth?" Emma meant it as a joke but then she worried she  _might_ actually have something in her teeth.

 

Killian shook his head, the amusement at her outburst gone and replaced by something else in his cerulean depths. That something that always made her take a step back, conscious of it or not. "Needn't fret about it, love. Go pick a movie on that Netflix site, I'll be with you in a moment."

 

Emma nodded, a bit dazed. "Wait, can you-"

 

"Cocoa? Well of course, Swan, I'm not daft."

 

She smiled sheepishly and turned to run into the small living room she'd grown used to over the past month. She also heard his chuckle at her "Extra cinnamon!" but that was familiar now too.

 

"I suck at cooking," Emma said rather sullenly sometime later when the ending credits for  _101 Dalmatians_ were still rolling and her mug was drained and empty in between her hands.

 

"But you're a marvelous dancer," he countered easily, and she tried not to make it too obvious how his slow sipping was kind of killing her when she had zero left of her own cocoa.

 

They were sitting close, his leg crossed over the other while she'd opted for the butterfly style, and his arm was slung over the top of the grey couch they shared. She'd wanted to lean in the whole movie as they laughed and joked about Pongo and Purdy and the funny maid and gotten a chill up her spine from Cruella's freakish obsession for skinning puppies. Now Emma sent him a smile and did lean in. It didn't take long for his arm to come down and around her fully, pressing her gently to his chest as her legs uncross and she shifts so her feet can now rest tucked to the side.

 

Before there had been the occasional head on the shoulder, but with their movie nights happening more and more frequently in their hectic and stressful week, the head on the shoulder comes more often along with the quiet talks as the evening wears on.

 

Emma buries herself deeper, feeling braver than all the other time in seeking his warmth and she wonders how and why they're able to be just him and her within these walls, but when they go outside -when  _she_ goes outside, the private hours spent together coming to a close- somehow she goes back to fearing that one day she'll wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.

 

"Tell me something, Killian," Emma whispers twenty minutes later when the sun has set and she finds that they'd both dozed off. The room is already dark, every light in his apartment previously turned off for the sake of creating a real cinema experience.

 

He stirs at her words, just barely.

 

"Mm? What's the matter, love, are you not comfortable..." As he mumbles this he brings her down with him to lay on the cushion, so now she lies completely on top of him, listening to his heartbeat. One arm encircles her waist while a hand searches behind him and pulls out a navy blue blanket -the one she's grown fond of, the one decked with little white stars. She helps him spread it out to cover them both, and once it is, his other arm wraps around her back and she feels protected, like nothing can hurt her here.

 

"Sleep now, sweetheart, it's okay," he says sleepily into her hair and Emma smiles because she loves that. She loves his touch, his endearments, his...is it possible to love everything in a person?

 

Is it possible she might love... _him?_

 

"Killian."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why do you dance?"

 

Emma waits. For a minute she thinks he has fallen asleep again and she resolves to asking another time or maybe never because she's scared of her own answer to her question, but then he simply says:

 

"For my mother."

 

She nods. Tears gathering in her eyes.

 

"And you."

 

"To forget."

 

*******

 

Emma's cheek still tingled with the kiss Killian had placed on her way out. The nervous little tremor that'd sparked through her ear when he whispered, " _You can do this, Swan, I believe in you_." could almost be compared to the nervous little tremor pumping through her body right now as she awaited judgement in front of national television.

 

Six months. Six months had flown by, and if she glanced back over her shoulder she would see him there. Months of arduous hard work and continuant practice and trying to keep her mind on a single goal at the end, but truth is there had been more. Months that involved late night talks on the phone, secrets spilled in the living room as they lay side by side on the floor, countless afternoons and evenings spent together laughing until her stomach hurt, the slowly being swayed to go eat at Granny's and remember what it's like to live beyond dancing, beyond the perfect score, beyond always being the lost girl.

 

"Emma Swan, last we saw you we explained the lackluster in your performance. Today is no different. There were faults, and there was one time -your leap in the middle- where I witnessed true conflict in what you were doing."

 

"Yes, but you picked yourself up and exploded in color. You took what we said to you all the way back in June and you made that happen here. For that I am impressed."

 

"Not only did you follow the song accordingly to its beats, but I could see it was from the heart and  _that_ is what we are looking for to take on to the next level. But don't get me wrong, of course grace, agility, and flexibility are all part of what makes a good presentation, but to be a dancer there has to be vulnerability. There HAS to be emotion, or else what you've showed here is nothing."

 

"You told a story today, Emma, and though there was some mistakes in your footing, a few jumps that I suggest you work on in the future, overall the creativity and persistence was not missed -nor was the emotional display with your body movements."

 

Emma nodded, her throat dry and unable to utter a word in this moment. Mistakes in her footing had cost her her highest score last time. What if it happened again, what if-

 

"The judges and I will tally your score."

 

They did, and Emma closed her eyes in dread of what she would hear.

 

_You can do this, Swan, I believe in you._

 

"Okay, the final score is..."

 

Did they really have to be so dramatic?

 

"Ninety-two point seven for Emma Swan!"

 

"Ninety-two point seven..." Emma whispered confused. The crowd erupted in cheer and applause, people standing up from their seats. She shook her head slightly, disbelieving, always so disbelieving. "Wait, ninety-two point seven?! Ninety-two point seven, oh...oh my god, oh my god, thank you!"

 

She turned and practically ran to where Regina and Killian were waiting behind the closed doors, mumbling more surprised "Thank you"'s, breathing hard and feeling like she could scream with happiness as the camera cut to her wide smile and misty green eyes leaving in a daze.

 

"Emma, you-"

 

"Killian!" she sprinted the rest of the distance and threw herself into his arms with a giggle, locking her legs around his waist and hugging the hell out of him so hard that she almost knocked them both down. "Killian, I did it." she tightened her arms around his neck and buried her face there, so very close to crying and she didn't know why.

 

"I knew you could, love," he breathed in a chuckle and Emma pulled back to look at him, at this Killian Jones who was layered and kindred and offered a love that would be too. She suddenly couldn't think of a single reason for why this wasn't easy, why she hadn't run to him through the mountains and the doors she kept telling herself they couldn't walk through, for everything that kept them apart. It was all imaginary, it was all in her head and - "What? What is it, Swan?"

 

"It's just..." Emma surged forward and captured his lips, fusing her mouth to his when his lips parted for her and their tongues collided in a passionate kiss, her legs holding even tighter onto him and her hands gripping hungrily at the locks at his nape as his fingers got lost in her hair. They broke for air and then dived in again, not wasting any more seconds, each time meeting more slowly than the last to prolong what they felt, his arm around her back holding her upright and flush against his chest while she refused to let him go and cupped his face to bring him down and kiss him amorously.

 

A throat cleared awkwardly behind her and only then did they stop and Emma realized what she'd done, what she'd basically confessed as her lips still chased his and his forehead came down to rest on hers.

 

"Wow, that was highly uncomfortable, um..." Regina clasped her hands together and tried to give Emma a genuine smile despite the uh, sticky circumstances. "Miss Swan -well, Emma. I'm proud of you, congratulations. You've earned that ninety-two point seven, and I will see you back on Monday morning with Jones hopefully in clothes."

 

Emma laughed nervously as she disentangled her arms and legs from Killian and fell back to the floor, a little unsteady. She managed a sincere "Thank you, Regina" if a bit distracted, before she turned back to Killian's smiling gaze.

 

"I have to go," Emma whispered, not meeting his eyes anymore.

 

"Go?" His voice sounded hurt and Emma couldn't bear to hear that. She took a shuddering breath and moved to get past him, but he caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "You know I want you," he spoke fiercely and yet cupped her cheek so gently. "It's not a secret I try to hide, Emma, and I know you want me. So why keep saying our hands are tied, Swan?"

 

"Because it's not in the cards, Killian!" Emma claimed and stepped back, shaking her head, trying to believe it herself. "And I'm not the one you were meant to find."

 

She never had been. Not for anyone. Why would he be different?

 

"Who's going to stop me, Swan?" he stepped forward and took her hands in his, entwining their fingers and bringing them up to kiss meaningfully on the top. "Who will stop me from knowing, from deciding that you are my destiny?"

 

"Me."

 

*******

 

"Is this truly what you want, Emma?"

 

She remembered the missed phone calls, unseen text messages, not showing up at the studio, even the insistent knocking at her door yesterday desperate as she was to talk, and she almost said no.

 

"Yes. So your sister knows I'm coming?"

 

"Well Zelena may be a bitch half the time, but yes," Regina nodded, still looking at her suspiciously since the moment Emma had arrived and informed her about the change of plans. "She knows, and she'll keep you safe and give you where to stay once you land in Portland, Oregon. I'll meet you there as soon as I can, but..."

 

"But what?"

 

"You're running." Emma stiffened. "What happened with Jones that you're not telling me?"

 

"My ticket, please."

 

Regina sighed and handed it to her. "Fine. But in case you're curious, his instructor called and thanks to your success, he'll be returning back home for his own competition."

 

Emma's eyes filled with tears. "Good."

 

"Safe flight, Miss Swan."

 

*******

 

Three days since the kiss had felt like three years. Now it had been three months, and Emma felt like a part of her had been ripped away- only she'd done the ripping and lied to herself a million times boarding that plane that fate was pulling her miles away and out of reach, but really it was her and her stupid fears.

 

"I know that look."

 

Emma quickly glanced up at Belle, the waitress, who was patiently holding a new sizzling pot of coffee and looking down at her with a sad smile that made Emma squirm in her seat. "More coffee?"

 

Emma just nodded and held up her cup. It was as Belle was pouring that she finally took note of the empty tables and chairs and the sign that read 'CLOSED'. Outside, the street was uncharacteristically quiet -there's a reason why she'd chosen the most popular cafe in all of Oregon- and the occasional car passed by with their headlights on. "How long have I been here?"

 

"Two hours."

 

"Oh."  _Oh._ "No, wait! Wait, what look?"

 

Belle turned and placed the coffee pot on the counter. "The look of someone who's in love, and gotten their heart broken."

 

"Actually," Emma sighed. "I think I broke his."

 

"Is there nothing you can do to fix it?"

 

"Yeah, there is. Or there might be, I don't know," Emma gave a watery laugh and shook her head. "I don't know, I was just too scared."

 

Belle nodded in understanding and sat down across from her. "Is he a good man?"

 

The old Emma never would have confided in a stranger, the old Emma never would allowed herself to just sit in public and swim in memories. She did that alone. She did everything alone.

 

"He made me better," she whispered.

 

Belle smiled and leaned forward to grab her hand. "Piece of advice, then? I learned a long time ago that if you find something worth fighting for, you never give up. I haven't, and I probably never will. But don't take years to realize you could have had happiness if you just believed somebody could want you."

 

_Ding! Ding!_

 

"New message, I'll leave you to answer that." Belle stood up and went to pick up dirty napkins, leftover cups, half-eaten pastries on plastic plates, and wiping crumbs and spillage on the table's cloth as she did.

 

"Thanks, uh..." Emma took a deep breath, expecting it to be Regina demanding to know where the hell she'd run off to this evening, but instead when she opened it a picture of the beautifully bright Cygnus constellation popped up and a tear slipped down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away and scrolled down.

 

**Killian: I miss you.**

 

*******

 

The airport was abuzz with activity. From left to right, airline station agents rushed to help families with their mountains of luggage and lead them to the exit, whilst there was some loners like her who only pulled a small black suitcase behind her and carried a bookbag with the directions to Killian's hometown and studio inside.

 

As she began walking, people ran past her to greet loved ones, their faces exploding in smiles once they caught sight of them and then rushed to hug them. Others just shook hands or friendly patted each other on the back, and then there were others who screamed and kissed the daylights out of each other...and seriously what was up with these reunions?

 

Emma couldn't help the prick of jealousy she felt. She also wanted that, so, so badly after denying her heart's desires for three months. She just wanted to get there, she just wanted to see him, she just-

 

She gasped.

 

The name ' Emma Swan ' was printed in big capital letters on a sign raised high up in the air,  _and shit!!!_ if Emma wasn't so confused and excited and torn between wishing it was Killian and wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her after a ten hour flight and literally no sleep. She didn't have to wonder for too long because soon her eyes met the ones who was holding up the paper and her knees went weak. She panicked, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, she wasn't ready, she hadn't even worked up what to say, or had any idea that she'd be surprised like this...

 

Somehow they met in the middle, and when he stepped forward to cup her face like no time had passed, the words just tumbled out. 

 

"I'm sorry," Emma cried quietly, her voice so broken in shame and regret and sadness. "I'm sorry I ran away from you, I'm sorry I was too scared to tell you the truth and give this a real chance. It's just...nobody's ever cared for me the way you do, and I didn't understand...I'm not good at...can you forgive me?"

 

He pulled her in for a hug and she buried herself in his arms, the ones that hadn't stopped being warm and comforting and  _hers._ "Of course I can, Emma. I know you never meant to hurt me, darling."

 

Emma clung to him harder, afraid this was all a dream, afraid she'd open her eyes and he'd disappear. "I missed you," she whispered into his neck, holding the back of his head.

 

"God I missed you too, love." His arms tightened and she breathed in the scent of him, feeling his smile against her hair, and suddenly in the blur of a busy airport is where she'd tell their mini versions she confessed.

 

"I love you."

 

Killian pulled back to look at her, his eyes alight with hope, his smile growing impossibly wider to match her breathless one because she did, she really did love him. "I love you too," he said and then kissed her, taking her lips in a loving kiss that was sweet and slow and all consuming. She melted into it, into him, her body molding with his to grip the lapels of his jacket and tilting her head so his tongue would entangle with hers in the most intensely slowest of dances.

 

Emma sighed quietly, "Maybe the world can be ours. Tonight and forever." and he rested his forehead against hers with a nod and another honey kiss before his eyes blew wide.

 

"You little minx, you really did watch  _The Greatest Showman_ without me!"

 

Emma laughed and smacked a kiss on his jaw. "We can watch it together and I can promise not to spoil the ending...much."

 

"Swan, you called me the dork!"

 

"And you are," she insisted, failing not to grin when his own grin appeared. He reached for her hand, and like second nature, their fingers wrapped. "But you can be  _my_ dork."

 

"Mm what an honor, does it come with privileges? Like...sex, perhaps?" he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled mischievously and Emma just shook her head and shoved him away playfully, but he reeled her back in with a tug of their joined hands and an ardent kiss that made her toes curl inside her boots.

 

"How long have you been saving that one?"

 

"Since I discovered my youthful glow wasn't going away anytime soon." She smiled and bit her lip, dropping her head to his shoulder as he grabbed her suitcase and began rolling it behind him.

 

"Actually there is one more thing I need you to be..."

 

"Stripper?"

 

"What, no! My..." Emma stopped walking and so did he. She gazed up at him, ready to search his eyes for the answer. "My dancing partner. I would like you to be my dancing partner."

 

Killian's knuckles caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing her skin ever so gently when he said, "I'd love to."

 

"But not for six months again," she quickly added. "Permanently. Officially you and me as partners in contemporary dance."

 

"I'll be anywhere you want me to be, Swan. Name the date, place, and time, and you needn't doubt I won't get there."

 

Emma smiled, and was it possible to die from so much smiling? "Okay, one more question."

 

"Aye, love, shoot."

 

"How'd you know I was coming?"

 

"Ah, that." He scratched behind his ear. "I may have overheard my instructor speaking to Regina on the phone and then threatened with quitting if he didn't reveal your whereabouts. Over the top, or so I was told, but bloody Oregon was the least of my guesses. That, in turn, led me here."

 

Emma yawned and nodded. "Mm, so where are we going now?"

 

"Home."

 

_Home._ Well she did really like the sound of that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -After having finished writing this, I'm a bit tempted to write their life after ( you know the children, the becoming partners forever through marriage, the juggling of their careers) but I'd like to know if you'd want me to, so comment your opinion on the story and that idea if you have time.
> 
> -I hope you liked it, thanks for reading!


End file.
